υπόκοσμος (inframundo)
by kitai sukai
Summary: Un mundo donde la raza humana esta casi extermina por completo, donde solamente se conoce el sufrimiento, la soledad, la muerte. Es el mundo donde vive Tsunayuki, la cual tiene gran rencor a los seres que hicieron esto al mundo y pretende vengase. 27Fem
1. Prólogo

Hola minna! bueno aquí les traigo un experimento que quiero ver como resulta así que espero que les guste. Y en esta historia Tsuna es mujer y es muy OCC al igual que sus guardianes, pero es porque así lo necesita la historia

bueno disfruten esta larga historia ^.^

* * *

**υπόκοσμος**

Inframundo

Prólogo

Ya no sabíamos si era de día o de noche, ya no se notaba la diferencia. Las plantas ya no crecían, los animales muren poco a poco. Y los humanos sufrimos por intentar superar a la ley de la naturaleza, intentar desafiarla y obtuvimos nuestro castigo.

Todo empezó cuando los malditos científicos empezaron a crear maquinas que no eran permitidas por la ley natural, aun así siguieron intentándolo. Varias veces tuvieron señales, las cuales fueron ignoradas, pensando que eran idioteces, fanfarrearías. En consecuencia una puerta hacia otro mundo, temido y odiado por los humanos, dejando libres a los seres mas monstruosos y terribles.

Demonios, de todos los monstros tenían que ser demonios. Seres malditos que solamente atraen desastres, sufrimiento, tragedias, dolor, muerte. ¿Por qué nos merecemos esto? Solamente queríamos recuperar a los seres perdidos. Dios ¿Por qué no escuchas nuestras plegarias? Si rezamos in contadas veces, por qué siguen los demonios destruyendo lo más preciado. Nos arrepentimos de todos nuestro pecados que hemos cometido y por qué sufrimos más. Sabemos que nos hemos alejado de tu protección, pero no nos castigues así. Por favor…

Ya no sabemos que creer, solamente conocemos el vacío, la soledad. Cada vez somos menos y los sobrevivientes vivimos con miedo a que los demonios tomen nuestra sangre, nuestro cuerpo, nuestra alma.

* * *

Lo se, lo se es muy corto pero necesito que primero entiendan como esta el mundo... bueno espero continuar rápido esta historia ¬¬

kitai-sukai fuera. Nos leemos después.


	2. Primer Encuentro

Hola minna! aquí les dejo el primer cap. de esta historia, sigue siendo corto pero ya es el principio de la historia. Tratare de escribir lo más rápido posible, pero no esperen milagros xD Mi cerebro no funciona tan rápido y menos mi imaginación.

**Dayana27** a mí también me gusta la angustia que que sufran todos, bueno no xD Espero que te siga gustando

**Vicky-chan owo** que bien otra persona que comprarían mi libro n.n que bien. Bueno espero que te siga gustando.

**ZANGO-1 **aquí esta xD espero que te guste.

**Yuu-No-Shiro** Lo se es misterioso y emocionante. Y muchas gracias esperemos que cuando ya lo publique si este en tu país.

**NARUKO96** Pues no estoy muy segura de que estén todos bien, porque no se muy bien de quien me estas hablando xD y de todos modos me gusta hacer sufrir un poco a los personajes n.n

**Nate-Awesome-Kirland** D: si ya los vi! (que horror) gracias por avisarme. Hahaha tranquila trataré de subir lo más rapido pero te digo no pidas milagros, bueno si mejor para mi xD

**gOgo dAnE **ok? acabas de comentar y ponerle como favorito y ya termine de escribir eso si es tener suerte xD y espero que te siga gustando.

* * *

**Primer Encuentro**

Una pequeña familia se encontraba resguardada por los peligros que podía presentarse el salir a aquel escondite. Los dos niños se encontraban hambrientos, hace días que no habían probado ni un bocado de comida, pero no se podía salir tan fácilmente a las calle, ya no con esos demonios rondando por todas partes.

El señor, el padre de aquellas criaturas hambrientas, estaba decidiendo si era una buena idea salir a buscar los alimentos necesarios para poder sobrevivir. Cuando ya había tomado la decisión de salir, cuando escucho unos ruidos provenientes del mundo exterior, que poco a poco se iban acercando al escondite de la familia, los niños querían llorar pero sabían que si producían un sonido lo suficientemente alto podrían atraer grandes e irremplazables consecuencias, así que la madre de aquellas dos pequeñas creaturas acercándolas a su pecho de manera protectora.

El ruido se escuchaba muy cerca del escondite. Los niños cerraron los ojos y se apegaron más al pecho de su madre, tenían miedo de lo que se encontraba afuera, no sabían si era humano o no. Pero preferían no saberlo y mantenerse en silencio. Cuando el ruido estaba exactamente enfrente del escondite se dejo de escuchar. Simplemente silencio, el señor se acercó a la entrada del escondite, para ver que había sido ese ruido que se había escuchado con anterioridad.

Cuando apenas estaba saliendo sintió como unos ojos muy penetrantes se le quedaba viendo. El señor poco a poco fue levantando su cabeza hasta toparse con aquellos ojos que lo miraban fijamente. Estos ojos no eran de un demonio, de eso estaba seguro, pero tampoco era humanos. Trató de observar que era lo que tenia para enfrente de él, pero simplemente no podía saber que era lo que tenia enfrente, era un figura humana, para ser exacto de un hombre, pero tenia cierta aura que lo podías confundir con facilidad con la de los demonios.

El señor observo que estaba cargando algo que lo estaba cubriendo una manta desgastada. El hombre volteo a ver al bulto y luego se lo extendió al señor.

-Tómalo- dijo el hombre con una voz muy fuerte que podía expresar superioridad. El señor agarró el bulto y al acercárselo vio que era un pequeño bebé que se encontraba dormido plácidamente.

La señora salió del escondite y vio que su esposo le daba la pequeña criatura que le acaban de dar.

-Cuídenla- dijo el hombre, dando media vuelta para seguir con su camino.

-Espere, no se va a quedar- pregunto el señor al hombre, que en respuesta el hombre le dio una mirada de burla.

-¿Yo? Con humanos. ¡Ha! ¡Si claro!- Y el hombre desapareció de la vista de la pareja. Los niños salieron también de su escondite y vieron al pequeño bebé que su madre estaba cargando.

-Mamá ¿Por qué traes un bebé?- preguntó uno de los niños.

-No estoy muy segura, pero lo que estoy segura es que va a ser una nueva integrante a la familia- dijo la señora observando al pequeño bebé que había tenido mucha suerte de haber sobrevivido al tener esa edad.

-Tsunayuki- dijo la señora.

-Mamá que acabas de decir- dijo el otro hijo.

-Así se va a llamar, Tsunayuki- abrazando a la bebé.

* * *

Y aqui acaba el capitulo, lo se es corto, pero es el principio y ya salió Tsuna :D Pero de aquí en adelante su vida no será tan fácil.

Y eh descubierto algo que si estoy escribiendo o tengo varias ideas para diferentes historias escribo más rápido, casual no? xD entonces si quieren que les ayude a escribir algo o continuar con su historia estoy toda libre n.n Aunque luego me gana la flojera xD

Bueno kitai-sukai fuera. Nos leemos después.


	3. El escondite

Hola minna! Aqui esta la continuación de la historia :D Realmente es más largo que los otros capítulos, pero sigue siendo como una introducción D:

**ZANGO-1 **hahaha no soy mala, o tal vez si (bujajajajaja) Lo se es muy corto, pero este es más largo así que espero que también te guste n.n

**Nate-Awesome-Kirland **enserio O.O a mi también me encanta SAO pero una vez que lo estoy viendo también nadie me saca, pero nunca me creí tan buena para lograrlo n.n Y lo de la tensión pues es una historia que todo el tiempo va a estar así, así que no te preocupes xD

**Pinkus-pyon **Espero que también te guste este capitulo. Y lo de las historia no hay problema, lo entiendo a mi también me gusta escribirlas y cierto la escuela te absorbe completamente.

**Yuu-No-Shiro **hahaha no buena, pues no se sabe si es un demonio el que dejo a Tsuna, porque tiene forma humana, pero eso ya se sabrá después. Y la respuesta a tu pregunta se encuentra aquí en este cap xD

**dayana27 **a ti te toco una parte leerlo antes, pero aquí esta el resto, espero que te guste :D

Bueno ya no las entretengo mas xD

* * *

**El escondite**

Me encontraba escondida, mi corazón y mi respiración todavía no recobraban su ritmo normal, después de la corrida mortal que había tenido unos minutos atrás, huyendo de los demonios, porque después de unos días de paz en nuestro nuevo escondite, nos habían vuelto a encontrar y ahora no sabia donde estaban mis hermanos mayores Fuuta y Lambo, ni siquiera sabia donde estaban mis padres. Tenía miedo de ser encontrada, de no volver a ver a mi familia. Me acurruque en el suelo, abrazando mis piernas.

-¡Tsuna! ¡Tsuna!- escuche la voz de mi madre que me llamaba. Salí del escondite, que era un pequeño pozo rodeado por unos cuantos matorrales, corrí hacia mi madre, y una vez que la divisé con la mirada, corrí hacia ella.

-¡Mamá!- grite al mismo tiempo que la abrazaba como si no existiera el mañana. Escondí mi cabeza entre el pecho de mi madre y empecé a llorar.

-Mami, pensé que iba a estar sola- dije llorando.

-Mami no me quiero quedar sola-.

-Tranquila, tranquila nunca te dejaré sola- me dijo acariciando mi cabeza para calmarme.

-Me lo prometes- separe un poco mi cabeza para ver la cara de mi madre.

-Te lo prometo- dijo mientras me limpiaba una cuantas lagrimas de mi cara. Volví a esconder mi cabeza en su pecho.

-¡Nana! ¡Nana!- Sentí como mi madre me separaba un poco para poder observar a su alrededor buscando de donde provenía la voz.

-¡Nana! ¡Nana!-seguían gritando llamado a mi madre, me separaré completamente de mi madre y busque a mi padre con la mirada, no quería que mi madre sufriera más. Me aleje un poco más buscando a mi padre.

-¡Cariño!- gritó mamá, di la vuelta, aquella escena era demasiado para mí. Mi padre y mis dos hermanos estaban abrazando a mi madre, como una familia completa sin que yo fuera necesaria. De cierta forma yo sabía que no pertenecía a esta familia, que no eran mis padres, ni mis hermanos, solamente era una más, "una no deseada". Mi madre al darse cuenta de la situación regresó conmigo y me abrazó.

-Ya ves mi niña, te dije que todo iba a estar bien- dijo con una sonrisa.

Después de unas cuantas horas de búsqueda, no encontrábamos ningún lugar donde escondernos, teníamos miedo de regresar a la ciudad, plagada de los demonios. No teníamos ni una oportunidad de sobrevivir si antes del ocaso no encontrábamos un escondite, no podríamos ver el amanecer, ni siquiera si tuviéramos un poco de suerte a nuestro lado, no lo lograríamos.

Todos estábamos desesperados, no encontrábamos un lugar lo suficientemente grande para escondernos los cinco, solo lugares para cuatro y como estaba planeado, sin mi. Seguíamos buscando hasta que mi hermano Fuuta encontró una casa rodante. Todos entramos en ella, no era muy grande, pero bastaba para nosotros.

Cuando ya anocheció mi madre me acostó sobre una de las camas que se encontraban, al igual que a mi hermano Lambo, mientras que Fuuta se dormiría sobre uno de los asientos de la casa rodante. Estaba a punto de quedarme dormida cuando observe que mi madre y mi padre salían del escondite, a la fría noche. No sabía porque salían si no era una buena idea, así que me llamó mucho la curiosidad y los seguí, abrí un poco la puerta para poder escuchar la conversación de mis padres.

-Nana debes entender, esa niña no trae buena suerte- dijo mi padre muy serio.

-Y que quieres que haga, es solamente una niña, un ser indefenso- dijo mamá.

-Entiende Nana solamente nos han pasado cosas malas desde que esa niña llego a nuestra familia- No lo creía mi papá no me quería aquí, que era un ser que atraía cosas más malas, pero yo no lo quería.

- No creo que ella haya ocasionado toda esa mala suerte, además…- sentí como alguien me tapaba los oídos desde atrás, queriendo que no escuchara más la conversación de mis padres.

-Tsuna, creo que no es bueno que estés escuchando conversaciones de nuestros padres- me di la vuelta y me encontré con mi hermano Fuuta con una mirada seria y algo decepcionada.

-Hermano- dije abrazándolo con todas mis fuerzas, dejando salir lagrimas de mis ojos.

-Ya, ya, tranquila- dijo Fuuta abrazándome. –Ya es hora de que te duermas- dijo mientras me cargaba y me colocaba sobre la cama.

-Hermano ¿Porque papá y mamá discutían sobre mí? Hice algo malo- no sabía porque papá me culpaba de todo, simplemente no sabía que error había cometido.

-Ninguno, eres una buena niña, solo que papá algunas veces no lo comprende, además sabes que día es hoy- dijo mi hermano muy divertido.

-No-

-Cierra los ojos- me ordenó. Sentí como agarraba una de mis manos y colocaba algo dentro de ella. –Ya puedes abrirlos-

Cuando los abrí me encontré con un collar de color plateado con un dije de unas alas negras.

-Feliz cumpleaños- me dijo, cierto hoy era catorce de octubre, mi cumpleaños.

-Gracias hermano- dije mientras que le daba otro abrazó.

-Bueno ahora si duérmete, mañana tendremos un largo viaje que hacer-

-Esta bien- dije mientras me acomodaba en una posición cómoda para dormir acercado mi mano, donde tenia el collar, a mi pecho, así cayéndome dormida.

Sentía como alguien me llamaba, sacándome de mi sueño. Lentamente abrí mis ojos, me tope con la mirada de desprecio de mi padre, no esperaba que a esas horas de la mañana me estuviera mirando con esos ojos.

-Levántate- me dijo secamente, pero yo solamente seguí sus instrucciones. Y mi padre ya se había retirado fuera de la casa rodante.

-Tsuna alístate por que en unos minutos partimos- dijo mi madre, dándome una cálida sonrisa.

-Esta bien madre- conteste. Tome la chamarra y salí de la casa rodante. Cuando todos estuvieron listos emprendimos la larga caminata, donde encontraríamos un lugar donde refugiarnos de aquellos demonios. Nos enteramos hace poco que una sociedad no muy grande de humanos habitaban bajo tierra, tratando de sobrevivir, lo cual lo estaban logrando. Decían que entre los que vivían ahí había unos cuantos que podían matar a los demonios, protegiendo a los humanos que vivían con ellos. Eso me llamaba mucho la atención, porque ya estaba harta de sentirme menor, además lo más seguro es que eso haría a mi familia que se enorgullecerán de mí.

Estábamos caminado, por lo que se ve antiguamente era un prado, pero en este tiempo todo cambia, haciéndolos irreconocibles. Sentí que algo iba mal, todo estaba muy callado, voltee a ver a mi alrededor, tratando ver que es lo que estaba llamando mi atención, pero no encontré nada fuera de lo normal, lo más segura es que fuera producto de mi imaginación.

Seguí a mi familia para no quedarme atrás, al parecer ellos no habían notado, así al igual que mi familia lo ignore. Continuamos caminando, pero cada vez era más difícil no sentir esa presencia, lo sabía sentía que de algún modo que ya conocía esa presencia, pero no sabia de donde, ni de cuando lo había sentido.

-Un poco paranoica hermanita- dijo mi hermano Lambo.

-No solo que siento que algo nos esta siguiendo- le conteste.

-Enserio que estas paranoica- dijo mi hermano mientras me abrazaba de cierta forma que me estaba asfixiando.

-Hermano suéltame, no puedo respirar-. Trataba de soltarme pero no podía contra la fuerza de mi hermano.

-Ya basta los dos- dijo mi hermano Fuuta algo molesto. –No pueden estar callados, recuerden que en cualquier momento podemos estar es peligro-.

Eso era cierto, teníamos que sobrevivir de los demonios y nadie aquí sabia como matar uno, así que era mejor pasar como desapercibidos.

En ese momento escuche como algo se movía detrás de mí. Giré mi cabeza y vi como un demonio de aspecto escalofriante salía del matorral muerto. Este tenia grandes colmillos y garras, las cuales tenían un aspecto de poder atravesar cualquier cosa que se le cruzara enfrente. Los ojos eran como de un color rojo chillante como si estuvieras viendo fuego dentro de ellos. Su piel era de un color apagado como si estuviera cubierto por una capa de ceniza, como si el sol nunca lo hubiera tocado. Trate gritar pero sentía como si estuviera atorado en alguna parte de mi pecho, no podía ni siquiera moverme mi cuerpo no me respondía.

-Tsuna mejor muévete antes de que te dejemos atrás- dijo Lambo sin siquiera moverse, pero cuando se dio cuenta que no me estaba moviendo el volteo a verme. Vi como sus ojos se agrandaban al ver la temible figura delante de mío. -¡Demonio!- gritó mi hermano mientras que se alejaba del lugar tratando de encontrar un escondite.

En ese momento pude volver a sentir mi cuerpo y corrí con todas mis fuerzas, pero vi que toda mi familia estaba más adelantada y trate alcanzarlos, pero no podía no me daba la fuerza para alcanzarlos. Observe que mi padre volteaba la cabeza para verme y sin importarle lo retrasada que estaba y como es que los llevaba por otro lado alejándolos de mi. Sabía este iba ser mi fin, pero no me iba a dar por vencida.

Iba en esta carrera mortal, escuchaba detrás de mi los pasos del demonio, como es que daba cada paso tratando de alcanzarme. Yo mantenía mi ritmo a uno acelerado, con mi respiración agitada, sabia que no iba a aguantar más ir a este ritmo, pero si bajaba un poco la velocidad, terminaría siendo atrapada por el ser que se encontraba detrás de mi. Trataba con todas mis fuerzas seguir corriendo, hasta que escuche como otro par de pies se unía a esta carrera mortal, esperaba que no fuera otro demonio, sentía como es que el nuevo ser me alcanzaba con cierta facilidad.

-Sigue corriendo, yo me quedaré detrás de ti- reconocí enseguida la voz, era la voz de mi hermano Fuuta. Estaba feliz, por lo menos mi familia no me había abandonado, pero algo no andaba bien, sentía que algo no iba correcto, así que voltee a ver a mi hermano.

La escena que vi era demasiado para mi, vi como mi hermano era alcanzado por el demonio y como es que lo tomaba en ese abrazo mortal, como es que pasaba sus garras por el pecho de mi hermano, como lentamente lo atravesaba y salía la sangre de mi hermano. El demonio acerco su cara y descubrió los colmillo y los clavó en el cuello de Fuuta bebiendo ese liquido vital para los seres vivos.

Yo no quería que eso pasara, no porque fue él en vez de mi. Yo soy la que debía haber muerto por el demonio, no mi hermano. Lentamente mis lagrimas comenzaron a salir de mis ojos, deje caer mi cuerpo sobre la tierra, quedando arrodillada, no podía soportarlo, todo eso era simplemente impactante.

Cuando finalmente el cuerpo de mi hermano fue vaciado el demonio lo dejo caer secamente al piso y se acercaba a mi, viendo que todavía su hambre no estaba satisfecha. Estaba preparada para ser la comida de ese demonio, pero cuando ya estaba a punto de tomarme, algo filoso cortaba el cuello del demonio, dejando salir toda la sangre de un color casi negro cubriendo el suelo y cayéndome unas cuantas gotas en la cara. El cuerpo del demonio cayó al suelo haciendo que una nube de polvo se alzara, dejando ver un hombre de cabello rubio con ojos cafés, tenia en la mano derecha la espada con la que había matado el demonio.

-¿Estas bien?- me preguntó, yo solamente asentí. Me tendió la mano para ayudarme a pararme, la cual la acepte.

-Maldita desgraciada- sentí como un fuerte golpe me daban en la mejilla derecha, había sido mi padre. -¿Por qué no moriste tu en vez de mi hijo?- Mi padre decía mientras tomaba a mi hermano del suelo.

-Señor tranquilice- dijo el pelirrubio. Mi madre y mi hermano estaban llegando a la escena, unas cuantas lagrimas salían de los ojos de mi hermano Lambo, mientras que mi madre no podía controlarse. – La niña no tuvo la culpa-.

-Si esa mocosa no hubiera entrado a nuestras vidas mi hijo seguiría vivo- decía mi padre furioso.

-De eso no puede estar seguro señor, pero lo único que puedo decir es que esta niña tiene una gran habilidad para sentir las presencias de los demonios, los había estado siguiendo desde hace una hora y no me había percatado que también un demonio, pero esta niña sí.- decía el pelirrubio. No estaba segura, ya sabia que nadie sentía la presencia, pero no era para tanto, o si. -Señor creo que lo mejor que toda su familia me acompañe, a y antes que nada mi nombre es Dino-.

-A dónde- pregunté.

-Es un lugar donde más humanos viven- me dijo con una sonrisa.

-Te refieres a la sociedad- dijo a mi hermano.

-¿Sociedad?- Dino dejo escapar una risa y volteo a ver a mi hermano. –Bueno no creo que seamos tantos para ser una sociedad pero si la estaban buscando nunca la hubieran encontrado, porque se encuentra bajo tierra-.

-Pero y mi hermano- pregunte, no quería realmente alejarme del cuerpo de mi hermano Fuuta.

-Hay cosas que no se pueden solucionar- me consoló Dino, sabia que no podía arreglar el hecho de que mi hermano estuviera muerto, pero no me iba a rendir conseguiría mi venganza. Mi familia se paro y fuimos guiados por Dino a nuestra nueva casa.

* * *

Tenia los ojos cerrados, no me gustaba tener esos recuerdos de hace trece años atrás, cuando era apenas una niña indefensa de seis años, cuando dependía de mi familia, sin poder alguno, en especial recordar la muerte de mi hermano cumpliría mi venganza, haría que cualquier demonio me temiera al verme, siendo yo una cazadora de demonios.

* * *

Bueno espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, realmente me costo trabajo escribirlo, no sabia como escribir unas partes. Si a alguien le gusta y tiene buena redacción y buena ortografía me ayudaría a escribir esta historia, se lo agradecería mucho.

Kitai-sukai fuera. Nos leemos después.


End file.
